AFFAIRS
by Breastinspector
Summary: ASCH x LUKE - Its the day of Asch and Natalia's betrothed wedding. But Ach won't come out of his room until he speaks with Luke. What will happen when Luke pays Asch a visit before the wedding? And the events that follow? RATED M FOR A REASON.


_AFFAIRS** -** CHAPTER ONE_

Luke stood Infront his mirror as he adjusted his stiff tie. He wasn't so fond of wearing a tux but It was customary. For today anyway. Today was Asch and Natalia's betrothed wedding. Asch had decided to take the role of king along with Natalia. Luke had declined when the king had given him the offer. Afterall, Asch was the rightful heir. Luke knew It wasn't his destiny to be king. He was fine as he was. He knew Asch would be great for the kingdom of Kimlasca. Luke wasn't ready for such a huge responsibility, or rather, he thought of It as more of a burden. He had already done enough for one life time. He didn't need a crown to top It off.

Luke straightened out, patting his tux as If dusting off an old book. He looked at himself In the mirror, smirking softly. "_Hn, I don't look half bad,_" His soft red hair had grown back down to his waste since the last time he cut It. His face had lost most of his childish features. He lost all traces of roundness around his face, his skin clung tightly to the bone. To an onlooker It would seem like he had gotten taller, but had seemed to eat less. His muscles had started to disapear. He was just bone now. It had been a few years since he actually exercised. He was fine with It. He had retired from saving the world. It was needless. He wore a jet black tux that hung to him loosesly. He fidgeted with his cuffs as he heard a knock at the door. He tilted his head slightly to the direction of the door. "_Come In,_" He spoke loudly before turning back to look at himself In the mirror.

"_Master Luke,_" A femenine voice spoke respectfuly. Luke turned to face his visitor, stuffing both his hands In his pants pockets. "_What Is It now?_" Luke said with slight irritation towards one of the lovely maids that never seemed to grasp his attention. Luke started to walk off In the opposite direction of the room. Reaching his massive bed, he sat on It, fingers interlocked while his elbows rested on his knees as he waited for a response.

"_It's master Asch,_" She spoke calmy as she shifted her weight. Luke quickly looked up at the mention of Asch's name. Of course, when he was putting together possibilities In his head, they were all of the worst case scenario. Luke cleared his throat before standing up and taking a few steps closer to her. His mind was racing with complicated thoughts. He instantly became unsettled. And for what reason? He did not know. Fear of his original? Fear of any harm coming of him, that was for sure. Although he was suposed to hate his original, no, dislike him. So why did he react this way? It couldn't be helped.

"_What happened to him??_" Luke took a firm grasp on the maids shoulder, shaking her for answers. "_M-Master Luke! He's alright! Its about the wedding!_" She yelled as Luke slowly releasesed her shoulders. She inhaled and straightened herself up before staring back at Luke. Luke slowly took In what the maid had said, He blushed In embarrassment. He wondered why he had jumped to conclusions. It was completely ridiculous. He needn't be this flustered over someone, nonetheless, Asch. He pushed the thought aside for now. "_I am very sorry, I don't know what came over me,_" Luke mumbled with an apologizing expression before giving a gentle smile.

"_There Is no need for apologies, It was my own fault, Master Luke,_" The maid smiled sweetly as a hint of red tainted her cheeks. She was obviously charmed by Lukes dazzeling smile. It could not be helped. She starred down at the floor as Luke turned around and walked back to his bed. Sitting on It as he reached down to slip on his dress shoes. "_So, about the wedding?_" Luke mumbled as he slipped his other foot into his shoe.

"_Oh yes, as I was saying,_" She cleared her throat before speaking again. "_Master Asch wont come out of his room, he requests to see you,_" She added more tone In her voice on the last part of her sentence. Luke looked up at her. Trying to hide the sudden interest he had, he talked casualy.

"_He wants to see me?_" Luke asked with questionable eyes. "_Why?_" Luke stood back up to test out his newly worn shoes. Twisting his ankles In different directions before walking a few steps.

"_I'm not sure, but he's not coming out of the room until he speaks with you,_" The maid said as she gestured her hand towards Luke. Luke starred back at her for a few minutes before he decided to see what Asch wanted. "_Alright,_" Luke mumbled as he walked past her before opening the door and leaving his room. She bowed as he left her behind.

They were having the wedding In the castle. The whole castle was decorated nicely. Fresh flowers filled the halls with their sickly sweet aroma. Silk ribbons and bows graced the ceiling. Silent classical music played In the background for the many quests. In the dance hall was the massive wedding cake, big enough to feed the Kindgom Of Kimlasca. Around It were many tables filled with fresh cooked foods. Deserts will fill the tables after everyone has eaten enough of the first course. After, the tables will be moved so that everyone may dance to their liking. It would be a decent wedding for the whole kingdom to celebrate the coming years of their new king and queen. But Luke was starting to wonder If there was even going to be a wedding. Why wasn't Asch coming out of his room? Wasn't this suposed to be the day that the bride refuses the leave her room? Luke pushed the thought aside as he reached Asch's bedroom. Many maids fluttered around his door, pleading for him to come out. Luke patted one of the maids on her shoulder as he squeezed through them.

"_Ladies, ladies, I got this,_" Luke smiled kindly as he turned to look at them, his back resting against Asch's door. Luke gestured with his hand for them to flee, giving them a reasuring look. The maids understood as they backed away and started walking down the hall In the opposite direction. Luke sighed before resting his head back against the door, suddenly the door flung open causing Luke to fall back onto the floor. Luke squeezed his eyes shut In pain once his head hit the wooden floor. A muffled groan escaped his lips.

"_Well Aren't you the ladies man,_" An amused voice chuckled at Luke. Luke quickly opened his eyes at the all too fimiliar voice he knew to be Asch. Asch stood next to him as he stared down at Luke with a sheepish grin. Luke frowned, and Asch's grin slowly churned Into a scowl. Luke quickly motioned to stand up, dusting himself off of any dirt. Luke starred at Asch with anger as he saw him motion to close the door.

"_Well you're the one getting married, why aren't you leaving this room?_" He spoke as he poked Asch roughly In the chest a few times with his index finger. Asch harshly smacked Luke's hand away.

"_Don't question me, dreck,_" Asch growled roughly as he released Luke's gaze and walked over to the table that was In the center of his room. Luke starred at Asch's back, scanning his body. Asch wore a white sleeveless undershirt with his black dress pants and no shoes. His long blood red hair grew even longer. He was still a bit masculine, but mostly slender. Luke slowly walked towards Asch. Sighing gently.

"_Then, what did you want me for?_" Luke mumbled as he reached Asch. Asch turned to face Luke. Their emerald eyes meeting, Asch whipped his head In the other direction instantly.

"_Now _**that**_ Is a very good question,_" Asch spoke as he stared off Into dead space. He looked as If he was In his own little world. His expression pained and confused. Fighting with himself for the right answers. Luke stepped a little closer to the agonized red head. Luke's face saddened just at the sight of Asch looking this way, and he didn't know why It affected him so deeply.

"_Are you getting cold feet?_" Luke asked as he inched closer to Asch whom jolted back to reality. His eyes motioned to Look at the aproaching Luke. Asch's face was blank as he starred back at Luke.

"_Hah, don't be stupid. This whole wedding thing just seems a little ridiculous to me, Is all,_" Asch mumbled as he turned around, his back facing Luke now. Luke watched as Asch's long hair whipped the air once he turned, settling against his back. He noticed Asch trembling slightly. Luke quickly motioned towards the older red head, grasping his upper arm to whirl him around. Asch nearly jumped out of his skin at the action.

"_What Is the matter, Asch?_" Luke hadn't noticed how close he had gotten to Asch. Their hips nearly touched. Luke loosened his grasp on Asch's arm. Asch's expression was confused and angry. He knew now he shouldn't have done that. Asch certainly wouldn't approve of such actions against him. Luke let go of Asch's arm, but did not back away. Feeling brave.

"_Nothing Is the matter dreck, now would you mind not breathing my air,_" Asch growled as he harshly shoved Luke, causing the younger red head to stumbled back. Luke quickly latched onto Asch's wrist, causing Asch to fall along with Luke. Luke winced once he hit the floor, then felt a heavy figure land on top of him. He opened his eyes to a groaning, pissed off Asch that lay above him.

"_God damn It dreck! What Is wrong with you!_" Asch grumbled loudly as he lifted his head to face Luke. Luke scowled coldly at Asch. "_Well you started It!_" Luke responded. Asch's lips pressed together In a hard line. Luke finaly noticed the position they was In once he felt their hips pressing together. Luke struggled to rotate his hips. Asch groaned at the action. "_Stop that,_" Asch growled. "_It feels...strange,_" Luke starred at Asch with question.

"_What ever do you mean,_" Luke continued to rotate his hips. Asch's lip curled up over his teeth, In an attempt to growl. Asch quickly got up off of Luke. Luke stood up, he watched as Asch walked over to the table. Asch's palms rested on the tables edge so to hold himself steady. Asch grinded his teeth.

"_Just..stop It! You're confusing me..I don't like these sensations,_" Asch mumbled as he gripped the table tighter. Luke squinted his eyes at the word sensations. Luke walked over towards Asch. The older red head was trembling again.

"_I don't understand,_" Luke's expression saddened as he gently rested his hand on Asch's back, only to have Asch whip around and grasp his wrist. Asch's expression was pained. "_Don't,_" Asch mumbled. Luke couldn't bare to see Asch In such a state. Luke motioned forward, his free arm wrapped around Asch's lithe waste. While His other hand was still trapped In Asch's grasp that only tightened with every action Luke did. Luke rested his face In the crook of Asch's neck, breathing In the bittersweet scent that was Asch. Luke exhaled heavily, causing Asch to shiver.

"_Stop..._" Asch breathed. "_The maids are soon to come, their going to get the wrong Idea,_" Asch growled lowly. Luke chuckled against Asch's skin. The older red head grabbed a fist full of Luke's hair, Luke winced. "_Not so rough,_" Luke breathed against Asch. Asch yanked at Luke's soft hair, forcing Luke to make eye contact with Asch.

"_Shut up, damnit, you got yourself Into this mess,_" Asch circled around, shoving Luke against the wooden table. Luke gasped as Asch pressed his body harshly against Lukes. Asch's hand still grasped Luke's hair, he pulled Luke's head back. Asch's lips instantly attacked Luke's neck, nipping and sucking at tender spots. Asch left a clearly visible purplish mark on Luke's neck In the process. Luke franticly clutched at the clothe on Asch's back as his breathing quickened by the second. Asch clawed at Luke's neck tie, kissing his way down Luke's neck, reaching his calorbone. Asch released Luke's hair, taking hold of his waste. Luke's breathe got caught In his thoat as Asch roughly whip Luke around. Luke's hands landed on the table for support, he slightly bent over. Asch gripped Luke's hips tightly as he rubbed his length against Luke, desperate to create friction between them. Luke bit down on his lip In an attempt to muffle the noises that tried to escape him. Asch nearly lost all self control but they both jolted at the sound of a knock at the door. Asch instantly let go of Luke's hips and backed away. Clearly horrified at what he was doing, and at what he was planning to do. Luke turned around to face Asch as he fixed his tie and straightened up.

"_Master Asch, you really must come out. Natalia Is waiting,_" A maid spoke loud enough to be heard through the door. Asch kept eye contact on Luke as he responded. "_I'm coming, give me a minute,_" Asch and Luke could hear foot steps leaving. They both knew she had left. Luke cleared his throat.

"_If that'll be all, Master Asch,_" Luke said mockingly as his left hand rubbed at the purple bruise that tainted his neck, He leaned against the table. Asch scowled as he motioned towards his door. "_Don't get any Ideas. You mean nothing to me, just a useless peice of driftwood,_" Asch snapped as he opened the door, leaving Luke to his thoughts. "_So It would seem,_" Luke mumbled to himself silently.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.** _I do not own Tales Of The Abyss In anyway shape or form._ _Sorry for any spelling errors._


End file.
